Kill me or Love me, it's our choice
by jmHIBARIzero
Summary: It's a difficult love story of Alaude and the love triangle was entering between him and the women he love. Alaude x OC x Demon Spade. I hope you love it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Primo generation guardian of Cloud Alaude was patrolling at a town on Italy. But he hates being a guardian and reliable to the other guardian. The Vongola Primo was understand what he felt and promise he do nothing to him and his job.

One day Alaude was take a walk in the town and suddenly he hear some one screaming. He want to know. what is it?

When he reach the place. He saw a girl about 18 - 20 years old, her hair is long and it's black, her eye color is violet, and wearing a dress and a black clothe rob.

She was scared and the person wants to finish her off.

" Kill her!" The men in black suit.

The girl was frighten and Alaude was came and finish off those guy.

" I won't let do that and mess around n my town."

" Wh - what?"

He then fight the people who treaten the girl. She then amaze with Alaude and relief.

Alaude finish the fight and the person who attack the girl is been tight up by his handcuffs.

" Who are you?" Alaude ask in a curios way.

" Am...Lucis." She replied in shyness.

Alaude look down. He recognize she was running without shoes and her feet is seem hurt.

" Your try to escape without a pair of shoes."

" I was in hurry, those guy are..."

She didn't continue that time and Alaude was so curious that time.

Alaude don't want to take a person who look like so suspicious. But Giotto the Vongola boss is soft type and ready to accept anyone but if this person is more suspicious. He want to know what kind a person she does.

Alaude was taking her with him. She have a house near by in the town and in the HQ. He don't have a problem to keep her first and to know her well.

" You will stay for a while. I think, I have to find a fine clothes to you but I will let some of my stuff here." Alaude say it.

" Ah...Eh...Thank you." She say it in a shy way.

Alaude live and go ahead to the town. He come back for some supply in his house and the some stuff the girl need.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2**

Alude was bring some dry good for the girl. He remember the meaning of her name. The name Lucis is mean light. And he don't know why he think about that name from her.

Later on, Alaude is going to the Vongola HQ that time. He then saw Demon spade is approaching to the HQ. When Demon Spade is heading to the headquarters. He saw Alaude was heading to the HQ.

" Alaude, I never thought I will see you here." He said.

" I want you to know that I never forget what you did that time." Alaude say it with hatred to him.

" I never you still remember the old times, Alaude don't worry I will give you a nice battle." Demon Spade said it with dearing look and ready to fight him.

But unfortunately Giotto came and stop them to fight each other.

" That's enough."

The two stop when Giotto came and became calm at that time.

" How dull." Alaude say it and live.

" If you don't interfere I think, I have a chance to fight again actually is quit bored also." Demon Spade say it when he live.

" The two of you are really rivals." He said it, when the two are heading to the Headquarters.

The meeting to a mysterious mafia group was been banished after the the attack of another because of jealousy. Their power was great and so powerful. The boss was missing and the rival family was still found her to kill it.

When the Primo hear this from G. He was thinking to be get ready about this happening. And there also a rival family will banish them. Alaude was thinking about the girl he keeping with him. If she is the lost boss of a family who been banish.

Alaude go back to his house and he saw Lucis was preparing a meal. He been surprise about the way she was...

" Your always like this." He said.

" Am... I don't want to do something in here but to do house work." She said in a shy way.

Alaude was wondering about all his action when he leave the house. And he then ask about some things in his room. Lucis don't go to Alaude room because she was also scared when he get mad.

Alaude was understand what she say after the people who been try to kill her. He also want to ask her about something. A question he want about her true identity, if she is involved in a mafia. But he will ask her later.


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Behind

**Chapter 3**

When Alaude was awake for the day. He go to the dining room and Lucis was already there. She breakfast to Alaude. And Alaude was also want to ask Lucis about a mafia family who been banished for a few days. Lucis turn around and she speak to Alaude.

" There is something wrong."

" Nothing."

Alaude drink his coffee and told her, he will home late in the house. And he leave the house while staring a few distance from the door. He want to know if she was a spy or an assassin who will kill him and the other guardian in the Vongola family. He's job as a guardian of cloud is to protect the family from treat and he have to kill the girl, if she made a move from him.

When he walk in the street. He notice their's someone follow him and he try to make him follow. And the man follow hm where he goes, then Alaude was disappear in sight. He didn't know that he was behind of him. Alaude attack him and make suffer in pain. He was ask what he from him.

HE then answear,

" The girl with you."

Alaude then ask another question to him.

" Who is it?"

" Lucis, the boss Cavalier family."

Alaude was surprise was ask the man he answear his question. He know everything about her and Alaude suspicious is done. He then return to his house and he see Lucis cleaning the house. He ask her about the Cavalier family. She then completely mute when Alaude ask her.

" Why are completely mute?" Alaude ask her.

" Are you going to kill me?"

Alaude was surprise what she says. She still scared about the incident. Alaude try ask her calmly and promise he won't hurt her and so on she. Lucis was starting to say everything to Alaude.

She start from the incident and her escaped. She leave hr comrade but she try to help them . They won't let their boss fight in the battlefield. And she cry that time.

" I'm... A weak boss to let that happen!"

Alaude then try to understand Lucis. He ask something to her.

" It's so hard to trust you but I will let you see Giotto."

" Giotto? The Vongola boss."

" Your right."

" But I don't have to trust anyone else."

Alaude was also understand what she say after the incident. She don't need to trust to anyone else. Alaude speak to her calmly.

" How about me, you trust me when I was not sure if I have to trust you."

" The same was I'm."

" Lucis."

" We're going to talk to Giotto tomorrow."

Lucis was surprise what Alaude say to her. They were going to talk to Giotto tomorrow and she was also quite nervous that time. But she have to be calm down if she's going to trust the Vongola family or not.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Believe

**Chapter 4  
**

They go on to the Vongola HQ in the next day Alaude hold the hand of Lucis. Luics was blush that time. Alaude don't care about what reaction was been express by Lucis.

Afterward of that Lucis face Giotto in a boss expression. And Giotto was surprise what is her expression.

" So, some men threat your life. Am I right. "

Giotto talk to her in a simple manner.

Then Lucis reply. " Yes someone threatening me."

" What they want from you ?", the red hair guy talk to her.

Lucis was mute this time. She don't tell about the treasure of her family.

She was thinking, if they can be trusted or not. She from the Vongola Primo.

Then she see the Primo was determine to help the others than his life.

And she said to him.

" A treasure of our family that we been kept and protect. Only we are the one who can use it."

The whole Vongola family was surprise what she says.

" What kind of treasure that you mean right now?"

" I can't tell, it's sacred to us."

" Then I understand."

Lucis stared at Giotto and she don't know what kind of person he is.

But Lucis still remeber her duties. She then luagh at Giotto.

Giotto was wondering why she luagh, then discovered a sky flames cover from her.

" It's a trick.", the red hear man said.

" Who really are you?", Giotto said.

" My name is Lucis boss of Strigone Family." She said.

They prepare for battle when they feel the over-whelming power from her.

" Alllaude why did you bring a lovely woman and more dangerous. Allaude was feel down when he see Lucis was trick him.

He step in and said " Giotto live this to me." Everyone was surprise what he said.

" Allaude what are you planning to do." The jappanese clothing guy said.

" Damn you, Allaude"

" G "

" Primo."

" Leave it to him."

The battle start between Allaude and Lucis.

But Allaude was already when Lucis attacking him fastly. He had a difficulties to fight because of the rapid speed.

Until Allaude was thrown in the window. Lucis step on and Allaude was speak at her.

" You make me believe on you."

Luics was stop that time at lok at him. She the raise her hand and summoned a spell.

" Amoura Ventage."

* * *

It's a the new chapter Ihope you will like it.

PLease review that's why i can make it right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**What is the most important?**

The attack at the Vongola HQ was happen. Lucis just use Allaude or not, what lies ahead between the two of them? Lucis can kill Allaude? Let's find out for this moment of tension between Allaude and Lucis.

Afterward moment, Allaude couldn't stand up that time because of his was shut down. Lucis then strike at that moment and she been stop by the Vongola Primo. She then jumps off and escape, Allaude couldn't believe what happen. The one who been accompanied him was just a spy and he admit it he fall for her. Seconds past he feels unconscious.

"Allaude!" The guardians go at him and he needs medication.

Lucis ran off and feel so guilty but not killing Allaude but he feels her confortable to his side. Lucis try fight her feelings but she can't, she's a girl who want a like him. She couldn't forgive herself for what she did to him. Lucis cried at that moment and she couldn't forgive herself.

"Forgive me… Forgive me…." She was worried what happen to him.

Allaude still unconscious and stay at the HQ while the guardians have a meeting for what happen and decided to search Lucis. Even the Primo doesn't agree but they have to do it. They have no choice but to find Lucis as soon as possible.

Lucis wondering and thinking of Allaude, how is he? Hoping he was alright and nothing happen to him badly. She was continuing thinking she didn't recognize she was in love. But real trouble coming ahead, she didn't know the Vongola starting to search her. But now on her mind is the person who been almost died and because of her desired to destroy the Vongola the person who care her most was now in danger.


End file.
